


Ray

by AlexZorlok



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Route, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Missing Scene, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: “I want to call you something cute, too.”You hum in response, not sure if you want to give him any ideas. “Like what?”He ponders that, for a moment, but he speaks so soon after that that you can swear this moment was just for a show. He must have thought about that before to come up with an answer so quickly.About how nicknames came to be.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Ray

**Author's Note:**

> A very important review from a friend of mine who never did Ray's route https://twitter.com/Alix2bo/status/1340780052099846150?s=19

It’s still an early morning when you wake up. You can hardly recall the last time that you let yourself sleep in until noon or so. Maybe at some point of living in Magenta, when nightmares and anxiety had you awake for the better part of the night until you finally gave in to sleep by the time the sun came up— not that this counts for a good old lazy weekend.

Something’s been constantly happening for the past month, sometimes barely leaving time for a healthy lunch (but just barely— your new friends would never let you actually skip your meals), let alone a full night of sleep. Something has been constantly requiring your care and attention.

That ‘something’, though, isn’t all that bad at all.

You turn around in bed that C&R so generously provided. This room isn’t as luxurious as the one you had at Mint Eye, but it’s still bigger than a couch and half a desk you had back home. More importantly, it comes with an addition you never thought you would need so badly in your life.

You hide your smile into a pillow for a moment, feeling giddy, and warm in your face. There is sunrise shining through the window, and it hits you hard in your chest. Somehow, you have a good feeling about today. If there’s anything that everyone at the RFA agrees upon, it’s that whenever you actually have a good feeling about something, you need to savour it, keep it safe, and, of course, spread the joy. If Seyoung was here, he would probably joke about how joy like this could lift one all the way to the moon. Like most of Saeyoung’s jokes, this one would be nothing but the truth. Today, you feel, you could get a certain hacker back all the way from the moon, let alone from some pathetic Prime Minister.

“Rise and shine, Ray!”

You roll over until you’re on top of him, watching closely as his face wrinkles and he blinks his eyes open, letting out half a yawn and a huff of sleepy breath along with it. You chuckle under your breath, sitting up. Saeran looks up at you fondly, and the first thing that leaves his lips right after an automatically murmured ‘good morning’ is a questioning:

“Ray?”

You feel a little bit embarrassed now, to be honest. Saeran is looking at you with curiosity in his eyes, patiently waiting for whatever it is that you’ll say next. It’s not that ‘Ray’ has become an outdated name or a painful memory or anything like that— Saeran even told you that you may choose whichever of the names you prefer for him, since he’s gone by either for a good chunk of his life; but you said that you like the sound of his birth name a lot, too. You didn’t want to confuse him, it was more of a— 

“I just meant— You know, like a ray of sunshine.” it makes you feel silly, having to explain it. You find yourself having to avert your eyes from his at your next words, too: “...Like a pet name of sorts...”

For a moment you wonder if it’s too soon, or if you’re just not the type of couple to do this type of thing; but you also referred to him as your boyfriend — to yourself, only in thoughts, and maybe once, in passing, to Yoosung — before you even kissed him for the first time.

If you really think about it, he was the one to call you ‘princess’ first, when you barely knew anything about each other.

“This is so sweet of you.” Saeran says, breaking that quick moment of embarrassing silence with an audible chuckle of his own. “I never would have thought of this.”

You snort and roll your eyes, not even trying to hide your growing grin; fondness is written all over you anyway. “Easy.”

Saeran takes your hands in his, bringing them up to his lips.

“I want to call you something cute, too.”

You hum in response, not sure if you want to give him any ideas. “Like what?”

He ponders that, for a moment, but he speaks so soon after that that you can swear this moment was just for a show. He must have thought about that before to come up with an answer so quickly.

“Love.”

You feel yourself blushing, groaning slightly to yourself as you fall down onto your side of the bed, looking down into the pillow.

“Why that?”

He turns to lay on his side now, facing you again, clearly amused and enjoying the situation.

“Because that’s what you are to me.”

You consider for a moment throwing a pillow into his lovely shining face with those innocent eyes and sweet mouth, but instead you reach out to ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead.

“Don’t ever call me that in the chatroom, or Zen and Yoosung will start plotting our death after the rescue mission. They are already jealous enough.”

Saeran shrugs. “Sounds like their problem.”

Relative peace and normality is such a good look on him that you can’t stop yourself from kissing him for real.

“Hey, I love you too, sunshine.”

You feel like you can do anything today.


End file.
